Sweet Revenge
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: The sequel to "Turbulence". Jason's out for revenge against anyone who was invovled in the hijacking of the plane and the hospital explosion. He gets his backup and heads out on a world wide search for the truth. Chapter 13 is the end!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Lucky, Sam, Coop, and Maxie were heading to Hawaii for their honeymoons. Carly and Jax invited newlyweds Jason and Elizabeth to come with them to Hawaii on Jax' private jet to look for possible hotel locations, but Jax' jet wasn't ready so they took the same flight that Lucky, Sam, Coop, Maxie were on cause a problem.

A plane from Salem ended up in Port Charles and not Hawaii carrying EJ, Sami, Lucas, Steve, John, Shawn, and Belle. They ended up taking the same flight out as the others.

Not too long after take off, the plane was hijacked with the ring leader being James Craig. His accomplices were easily taken out. Elizabeth shot Skye while Ava and Phillip got tied up. Jason went to the back after a gun goes off. 

Craig wanted Sam to kill Jason. She refused at first, but then agreed only to turn on Craig who was expecting her too. He shoots at her as Jason comes to the back. They wrestle and eventually Craig regained control and killed EJ and captured Lucky. Craig forces Jason to give up his gun by unloading the bullets. Sam went to get Elizabeth to work on EJ. When they came back, Craig told Elizabeth to give up on EJ or he would kill Lucky. Elizabeth reluctantly did so. He then kicked Elizabeth and Sam out of there and asked for Steve and John to come to the back. Craig told them that Jason killed EJ so they would help keep him and Lucky in line. Steve and John tied Jason up.

Elizabeth told Sami that EJ was dead and she slapped her. Sam defended Elizabeth to both of their surprises. The ladies then decided to band together to save their husbands.

Coop and Maxie find out the pilots are in on the hijacking as well. Coop kills them and he and Maxie take over the plane. Coop soon realizes that plane was heading for South America. Jax and Carly come up to check on them. Jax helps Coop turn the plane around while Carly and Maxie head to the back to warn the others. In this time, Ava was able to untie herself. She captured Maxie and pulled a gun on Carly. Phillip untied himself and came in as a distraction along with Sam and Elizabeth. Maxie got free, but Ava shot Carly in the leg. Sam ended up killing Ava in the end. Phillip went into the cockpit and started fighting with Coop and Jax. Sam went after him and they ended up knocking Phillip unconscious and stuck him in a closet. 

Steve and John catch onto Craig's game after seeing Lucky in pain, Craig had a knife in his back. Craig runs off to the front. Steve unties Jason and they head to the front. John stayed back to help Lucky. Craig takes Maxie hostage. Sam ends up shooting Craig, but he doesn't die.

Coop and Jax were able to land the plane safely thanks to Mac and Cruz, but Craig wasn't done yet. He started a shoot out in the back of the plane. Jason and Sam got the best of them, they thought. Sam wanted to get closer to him, but Jason saved her from a bullet with the help from Coop, who got it in the arm, but it was Maxie that got the next one and it ended up killing her. Jason killed Craig after shooting him a few times in the chest. Maxie died in Coop's arms with Sam near by crying her eyes out.

At the hospital, Jason professes to John and Steve that this isn't over. They agreed and Sam interrupts them to tell Jason that Lucky wanted to tell him something. On their way to Lucky's room, an explosion throws them back. Jason gets up to tend to Elizabeth only to find out she was dead.

In this story, Jason plans on getting revenge on anyone that had a hand in the hijacking and the explosion. He'll get help from Steve, John, and another Salem resident, Lexie. He'll also enlist the help from his computer whiz friend, Spinelli aka "The Jackal" and his girlfriend Georgie who will lead them to some unexpected suspects and a world wide chase to the truth. Steve and John are great back up, but Jason knew that he would need, he would want someone with the same goal as him, so he gets Sam involved as well.

Read on to find out how it all ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason approaches the warehouse with revenge in his eyes. He cocks his gun and heads inside. He swings open the door and begins shooting up the place hitting all of his targets before they could even thought about drawing on him. It took him probably less than a minute to clear the path for his real attended victim. He was standing in the corner clapping and smiling which made Jason sick to his stomach. Jason points his gun in his direction and pulls the trigger.

Three days earlier….

Jason stands in the shadows of Maxie's funeral. He watches as Sam grieves for her best friend, Coop grieves for his wife, Georgie grieves for her sister with Spinelli by her side, and Mac grieve for his daughter. He knew how they felt, he knew what it was like losing someone he loved so much. He lost Elizabeth and later he would have to say goodbye to her permanently, but her killer was still out there and he won't rest until everyone responsible is dealt with accordingly. He turns around to walk away when he runs into John and Steve.

"Don't worry, we're going to kill the bastards that did this." Steve says to him.

"You damn right and I ain't resting until I get answers and justice." John adds.

"So are you going to attend?" Steve asks.

"I will for my sister." Jason says as he started to walk away.

"But not for you?" Steve asks.

"I don't need support. I'll be okay." Jason responds as he walks over to the church for Elizabeth's funeral. He walks inside and sees everyone grieving for his departed wife. He must be the only one that wasn't crying or looked like they were about to.

"Jason!" Emily says as she rushed over to hug her brother. She instantly started crying. Jason started comforting her and got teary eyed himself. Nikolas saw and walked over.

"Elizabeth was a great friend to all of us." He said.

"She was my best friend. What will I do without my best friend?" she cried.

"I'm going to find out who did this to her and I will make them pay." Jason promises his sister.

"If you need any help, just let me know. I would do anything to find these guys." Nikolas tells him.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that." Jason says.

"The ceremony is about to start." Bobbie interrupts. Everyone walks in to say their goodbye to Elizabeth.

After the funeral, Jason went to General Hospital. He knew that Elizabeth would want him to go there. He knew that Sam would be there sitting at Lucky's bedside probably holding his hand begging him to wake up like she does everyday, so he quietly walks up the window of his room and looks in. Sam kisses Lucky on the forehead before heading out. She walks out the door and finds Jason standing there.

"How was the…never mind." She says.

"Funeral? It was sad and depressing." He says.

"At least you told Elizabeth that you loved her." She says.

"At least Lucky's still alive." He reminds her.

"Barely. Why did you come here anyways?" she asks.

"To tell you that I'm meeting with Spinelli at the Coffee shop soon and wondered if you wanted to come with me." He offers.

"You could have just called you know." She says.

"I rather come and see you." He admits. Sam gives him a little smile before they headed to the coffee shop.

At the coffee shop, Spinelli sits at the back table working away at this computer to find as much information as he could to present to Jason when he arrived. Georgie walks over and places a bottle of orange soda in front of him which makes him turn his attention to the bottle.

"I know they don't sell orange soda here and that you haven't had any all day. Oh and you probably would want some company and help." Georgie says.

"Thank. I thought you and Mac were going to have a, uh…" Spinelli says.

"Pity party? It was just, I don't know, so I told Mac he could go back to work because I wanted to hang out with you. Maxie wouldn't want us lying around crying because we miss her. She would want us to try to be as normal as possible." She tells him.

"I feel so honored. I mean you know….um anyways if I may share some of the info that I've found." He says.

"Of course go ahead." She tells him.

"Okay well the Goddess Samantha said that the evil doers were heading for South America then Stone Cold told me to look up whatever I could about the one EJ DiMera to see if there was some connection. Well he has a company called Mystic stationed in good ole Salem USA that's been receiving wire transfers from one of Evil Al's offshore accounts in Venezuela." Spinelli explains.

"That's great Spinelli. Do you know why Lorenzo was wiring money to EJ in Salem?" she asked.

"That is still a mystery. Also how in the world did the plane from Salem end up in Port Charles and not Hawaii? There's something missing here…hmmm." He said rubbing his chin.

"I think I got it." Georgie says slightly startling Spinelli. "Maybe EJ came here to pick up something for Lorenzo and whatever that was, he gave it that the Craig guy and once Craig got it, he was given instructions to kill EJ!"

"Georgie, you're a genius. Now we just have to figure out what it was." Spinelli says as Jason and Sam walked in.

"What is what?" Jason asked.

"Stone Cold, we have a break in this mystery. It seems that Evil Al's been transferring money to EJ DiMera's company Mystic from one of his offshore accounts and Wise Georgie, who I will now call Genius Georgie, figured that the Salem plane came here because EJ needed to come here to get something, but we haven't figured out what that something is yet." Spinelli fills them in.

"Maybe it was something in one of Alcazar's warehouses or better yet…the airport." Sam says.

"Yeah because EJ might not have wanted to leave the airport in fear his fellow companions would get suspicious." Georgie says.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Spinelli asked hitting himself over the head. "I can tap into airport security cameras." Georgie moves closer to Spinelli as Sam pulls up a chair on the other side of him. Jason stands behind them watching Spinelli work magic. "Ha! I'm in!" Spinelli shouts. They all shush him. "Sorry!" he whispers. "Okay here we go. Let me know when you spot EJ."

"That's him right there next to the blonde...her name was Sami." Sam says.

"He's walking away, follow him!" Jason says. Spinelli moves his mouse to follow EJ. "Damn it, he went into the bathroom."

"Maybe that's where we should look." Sam says.

"Wait, he's coming out." Georgie points out. "He's got something in his hand, zoom in."

"It's a black notebook. Maybe a little black book." Spinelli suggests.

"Evidence of all their dirty deeds and it has to be with all his things because I didn't see Mr. Craig with it and the police would have already brought down Alcazar if it was with his things." Sam says.

"Sam's right, that book is with EJ's things in Salem. I'm going to book a flight out for us to go tonight." Jason says. "Hello? Yes I'll hold"

"Can Genius Georgie and the Jackal come with?" Spinelli asked. Jason looked at Sam who gives the okay. "Yes, can I get four tickets to Salem USA." Jason says.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and John find their seats on the plane. They're heading back to their families in Salem.

"Maybe we should stay, you know and help Jason Morgan figure out who's behind the whole plane hijacking and bomb stuff." Steve suggested.

"And put our lives in anymore risk? They guy has men to help him out plus he's a loose cannon." John says.

"People say the same about us. Plus he seems pretty in control, I mean he just lost his wife, but he finds the time to comfort others and has the patience it takes to find out who did this to her. I really admire the guy. I want to help him, I'm going to help him with or without you." Steve says. He stands up and grabs his carry on.

"Wait Steve, I'm going to help as well." John says as Jason, Sam, Spinelli, and Georgie board the plane.

"Jason Morgan, we were just about to get off the plane to help ya." Steve says shaking hands with Jason.

"Well we're heading to Salem now, we've got a lead. We need to get a hold of EJ's stuff." Jason says.

"I know exactly who's got it and where we can find that person." Steve says.

"Great. You're making this a lot easier for us." Jason says.

"Who's the nerd with the laptop?" John asked.

"I am the Jackal and this is my fateful sidekick Genius Georgie." Spinelli introduced.

"I rest my case." John said sitting down and tuning the rest of the conversation out.

"This is Spinelli, he's the computer genius I was telling you guys about and his girlfriend Georgie. She's also Maxie's sister." Jason said.

"Stone Cold I'm touched, you told your Salemates about the Jackal?" Spinelli says with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you both." Steve said. "I'm really sorry about your sister. I wish I could have helped." 

"Thank you. I'm cooping. It will be easier to deal with once we've caught all the bastards that are responsible." Georgie says stunning Jason, Spinelli, and Sam.

"I've never heard you use such language. I like it!" Spinelli says in a stunned yet trying to be turned on voice. 

"Will everyone please take your seats? We're about to take off to good ole Salem USA." The pilot says. Everyone takes a seat anxious to know what awaits them in Salem.

The gang arrived in Salem early the next morning. Everyone was asleep when the pilot announced they were about to land. Jason started to stretch his arms in the air when he noticed that Sam was resting on his right shoulder sound asleep. She was so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up, but she ended up waking up on her own.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him.

"We're about land now." He told her. Everyone got up and put their seat belts on to land. After they landed, Jason, Sam, Spinelli, and Georgie followed Steve and John into town. They took them to the DiMera mansion where they would stay until they could get their hands on EJ's belongings. They walked into the mansion and were startled by the sound of loud opera music playing in the living room. John rushed into the living room to shut it off. "What? Are you deaf?" he asked the person in the wheelchair. He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. All he could do was to stare at John with disgust. By this time everyone was in the living room wondering who the man in the wheelchair was.

"Stefano, still can't talk huh?" Steve laughed.

"Oh how rude of me. Stefano meet Jason, Sam, Georgie, and uh…Spaghetti." John said.

"It's Spinelli actually." Spinelli corrected John.

"I will call you spaghetti." John says.

"Yes sir." Spinelli says sitting on the couch and opening his laptop to get to work.

"Guys meet my brother Stefano. My wife gave him something that makes not talk. It's so awesome." John says.

"So, who has EJ's belongings from the plane?" Sam asked.

"Patience feisty brunette." John says as the doorbell rings. John goes to answer it as Stefano stares Sam up and down. Sam takes notice and says, "So you can't talk, huh? How would you feel if you couldn't see?" She kneels down in front of him with her fist in his face. Stefano tries to let out a little grunt, but still nothing comes out. Jason looks over and tries to cover up his smile. He was happy that Sam's in the game despite Lucky's condition. John walks back into the living room with a brunette following behind him. Her name was Dr. Lexie Carver and she was EJ's older sister. With her was a box of EJ's stuff that was from the plane she thought could be of some use to the gang.

"Guys meet EJ's sister and my niece Dr. Lexie Carver. Lexie this Jason, Sam, Georgie, and Spaghetti." John says while taking the box out of Lexie's hands.

"It's nice to meet you all." She says.

"Nice to meet you too." They said as they took turns shaking her hand. John opens the box with a letter opener as Jason walks over. John decides just to dump everything out on the floor. And there it fell, the little black book. Georgie bends down to pick it up. "This is what we wanted to see." She says. "Open it up Genius Georgie." Spinelli says. Georgie opens it up and notices names and phone numbers she did not recognized. She flipped through some pages as everyone looks on. She gets to the fourth page and there it was. Lorenzo Alcazar's name followed by phone numbers and bank account information. 

"Here it is." Georgie says. Everyone rushed over to take a look. "Hey back up!" Jason took the book from Georgie's hands and everyone back up. He started looking over the phone numbers and one in particular one caught his eye. He knows this number, he's seen it so many times before, but whose was it? He pulls out his cell and begins to dial the number. After all the names disappeared after he entered a number, one name remained and that name was…


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder rumbled and lightening struck as Jasper Jacks sat in a chair sipping on some champagne that his beautiful trusting wife Carly had just poured for him minutes before. It was a dark and gloomy day in Hawaii and all anyone could do was mope around. Carly walks downstairs with her head hung low. She walks over to the table and picks up the bottle of champagne and a glass then walks over to Jax and sits in his lap.

"You want some more?" she asks.

"Sure, why not?" he says.

"I thought Hawaii was supposed to be fun." She frowned.

"Not when everyone's down. How is Coop?" he asked.

"He still won't get out of bed. He won't eat or drink anything. I'm worried that he's going to make himself sick." She informs him.

"I'm worried about him as well, but just give him time." Jax suggests.

"But what if he dies as we give him his time?" she asks getting upset.

"Carly, calm down. Jason said he was going to find out who did this and when he does, I'm sure Coop will be back to his normal self." Jax says.

"But without Maxie." She adds.

"Unfortunately." He says.

"Don't you ever leave me. I don't know what I would do." She tells him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Once this is all over, we're going back home and everything will be back to normal." Jax promised.

"And I will hold you to that." She told him. They smiled at each other and kissed.

In Salem, Jason was still shocked at what he's uncovered.

"Jason, what is it?" Sam asked.

"The number…its…it's in my phone." Jason answered. "It's Jax."

"Jax, Jax is involved? I don't believe it." Sam says.

"Jax, he was the one with the Australian accent, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that was him." Jason answered.

"And he was married to that hot blonde." John adds. Stefano looked intrigued.

"Carly, she's in danger. So is Coop, I should call them." Jason said.

"No you can't. If you call Carly she's not going to believe you and she'll tell Jax that we're on to him and who knows what he'll do to them." Sam points out.

"Feisty is right, you can't tell them…not yet. We need to look into this more." John said. Jason reluctantly agreed. He through his cell on the couch and headed to the front door. Sam sees and starts to follow him, but stop for a sec to talk to Spinelli. "Spinelli, can you look…" she starts, but Spinelli finishes with, "And see if Jax and Lorenzo have had any contact before and after the plane crash and so and so." "Exactly." Sam says as she headed out the door after Jason.

Spinelli got to work on his laptop with Georgie by his side. He finds an old photo of Jax and his family. 

"Who's that guy standing next to Jax?" he asked Georgie. She looks closer as the photo.

"That's his brother Jerry." She answers.

"Hmmm….what does he do?" he asks.

"I know he got arrested a lot. Something to do with money and the mob and…OMG, do you think he's involved somehow?" she says. 

"Its' possible. The Jackal will try his hardest to crack into some classified FBI files." He beams.

"I think this is way too dangerous, even for the Jackal." She answers.

"Wait, he's the Jackal?" Lexie asks.

"That's what he refers to himself as when he's in computer mode." Georgie answers.

"Oh interesting." She answers.

"Don't lie to him Lexie." John says taking a sip of his coffee.

Outside, Sam catches up with Jason.

"Jason, wait slow down!" she shouts.

"I need sometime to myself to think." He says.

"Then I can help you think." She offers.

"I'm not going to think out loud, so you're going to look stupid sitting there waiting for me to say something." He told her.

"Well we'll love stupid together." She says. Their not conversation was interrupted by Georgie who comes out to tell them that Spinelli's found something. They rush back to the living room. Spinelli sees them walking back in and wastes no time letting them in on what he had found.

"Mr. Craig is Jerry Jacks!" he announces.

"What? He looked nothing like Jerry." Jason says.

"He had plastic surgery to not look like himself." Spinelli says.

"Makes it easier for him to do dirty deeds and not get caught." Sam points out.

"So Jerry Jacks got plastic surgery and changed his name to James Craig, why?" Jason asks.

"James Craig is a former business partner of Evil Al's twin, Luis Alcazar. He had all the bank account info, safe house locations, dock addresses etc. Everything they needed to take over the entire business. Jerry killed him and got the plastic surgery to look like him paid for by Jasper Jacks!" Spinelli explains.

"So how does this make Jax a bad guy?" Sam asks.

"Jerry paid Jax back with Evil Al's money." Spinelli says.

"So Jax' only fault was getting involved with his brother, so he's innocent?" she asks.

"Nope. Jax wired the money for the plastic surgery into Evil Al's account." Spinelli says.

"And Jerry sent it back through Alcazar's account." Jason adds.

"Correct!" Spinelli says.

"So does Alcazar know what's going on or is he oblivious?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing oblivious, but we never know with Evil Al. He was dead, now back alive." Spinelli says.

"We need to get to Hawaii." Jason says.

"I can order our tickets on line." Spinelli offers.

"You two aren't going." Jason says pointing to Spinelli and Georgie.

"Why not, if Jax is involved, I have a right to confront him and wonder why he had my sister killed." Georgie demands.

"It's getting too dangerous right now. How many days does Mac think you're going to be gone for?" Jason asks.

"He doesn't know I'm gone." Georgie admits.

"Let's get to the airport so you guys can get back to Port Charles and we can settle this." Jason says rushing out the door. Everyone follows.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason lays back into his chair hoping that this plane isn't hijacked and that he gets to Carly and Coop in time. Not to mention he hopes that Spinelli and Georgie get on their plane safely back home with help from John and Steve. He looks over to his right to see Sam staring out the window. He couldn't believe that it was her with him, alone on a plane to bring down the bad guys. It was like the good ole days before he betrayed her with Elizabeth. He knew that he was the last thing on her mind. First Lucky, second Maxie and Coop, then Georgie and Spinelli, followed by Jax, and ending with him though he was sitting right next to her and they would be spending the most time together.

"You're more quiet than usual." He says breaking the silence.

"I'm still in shock about Jax. You know we dated a while back and now he's part of the reason why Maxie's dead and Lucky's in a coma." She explains. "Are you planning on killing Jax?" Jason stared at the floor as like to find the answer to the question before staring her straight in her eyes.

"If necessary, I would." He answers. "Is that a problem?" She stares right back at him and answers, "No." Then without thinking she rests he head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his one arm and closed her eyes. He leaned his head up against hers and brought his other arm and rubbed her hands. It felt good for the both of them until they realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away. They turn to look at each other hoping the other wasn't looking, but they ended up meeting each others eyes. They quickly turned away. Sam scooted closer to the window. "This is going to be a long flight." Jason thought to himself.

A few hours later…Jason and Sam arrived in Hawaii and head straight to the safe house where Jax, Carly, and Coop were. As they approach the house, Jason pulled out his gun.

"I thought you said only if it was necessary." Sam says pulling on his arm.

"It's just a precaution." He answers.

"But what if Jax sees it and goes postal?" she asked. Jason grunts then puts his gun in his jeans. Jason peaks though the window and doesn't see anyone so he walks up to the door with Sam following him. The door was cracked open. He turns to look at Sam as he pulls his gun back out. She pulls hers out as well. Jason opens the door with his gun slightly. Sam stands close behind him. They walk inside and take turns yelling out everyone's name, but no one answers. They look around a little bit more and saw no sign of anyone.

"Jax must be on to us." Sam says moving closer to Jason.

"You hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?" she asks back.

"Shh!" Jason says stopping Sam from moving. They stood still and looked round the house to see where the noise was coming from. After searching with their eyes for a bit, the two looked at each other and knew what was about to happen and what to do. They pulled up their guns and put their fingers on the trigger and found something to hide behind as gunmen come out of the rooms and doors. They shoot a few before they could even start shooting at them. They shot some causing them to fall down the stairs and over the rails. Sam runs out of bullets as Jason continues to shoot. She sees one of the gunmen's gun lying close to her, so inches her way over to it, but just as she gets close someone puts a gun to her head. "Say goodbye!" he says, but Sam tackles him for his gun then shots him in the head. By this time, Jason's done killing the other guys and rushes over to hug her. He lifts her in the air slightly. She could see over his shoulders that there were one more gunmen left so she shoots him before he could shoot Jason. Sam lets go and questions him.

"What was that for?" she asked. Jason paused for a bit, searching for the answer, the one that wouldn't make them both uncomfortable.

"I…I…um…I'm glad that you're alright, just happy to be alive." He answers.

"Me too." She said quickly as she walked over to the last man that she killed.

"Where are you going?" he whispers. She bent down and searched his pockets. As she searched, the noise got louder, it was a cell phone. She pulled it out and looked at the number right before it disappeared. "Who was it?" Jason asks. "It was Jax." She answers. The phone rings again, this time it was shorter. "Jax left a voicemail." She opens the phone and dials the voicemail. She puts it on speaker so Jason could hear as well. 

"_Call me back when Jason and Sam are dead. They killed my brother and now they have to pay." Jax said._

"_Don't you kill Jason, you bastard. Your brother is trash." Carly said in the background._

"_Shut up!" Jax said and it sounded like he slapped her._

Sam closes the phone and looks over at Jason. She could see he's getting angry and that wasn't a good side. She knew that Jax was dead meat now and she won't be able to stop him. Jason turns to walk out the door when his phone rang, it was Sonny.

"Jax has Carly." Jason said immediately.

"We've got more trouble." Sonny says.

"What now?" he asks.

"Spinelli and Georgie never got off the plane. Don't know where they are." Sonny says.

"Damn it!" Jason says throwing his phone on the floor.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Spinelli and Georgie never made it to Port Charles." He tells her.

"Do you think Jax got to them already?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here any longer. Let's head back to the airport." He says.

"To go where? South America?" she asks.

"Exactly" he answers.

"Here we go again." She says as she follows him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Sam made it inside the airport in time to catch the next flight to South America. As they walked toward the metal detectors, they noticed that security was staring at them a lot more than usual. They had already thrown their guns away, just like they did all the times before so they wouldn't get in trouble with security. They tried not to stare or look any of them directly in the eye. Sam went through first, then Jason. Once they got through, four security guards tackled the two of them and cuffed them. They were taken to the security room and thrown into chairs. The security officers left them in the room by themselves.

"Do you think they know?" Sam asks.

"Maybe so. We won't be able to help anyone if we're here." He answers. Sam starts to worry as the door opens. They turn around and are surprised to see who was behind them. It was Lorenzo Alcazar.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to save your butts." He replies as he closes the door behind him.

"Why would you want to help us? I shot you." Jason admits.

"I know that, I remember that." Lorenzo says as he touches his shoulder where Jason had shot him. 

"Then why do you want to help us?" Sam asks. Lorenzo digs in his pockets and pulls out a key.

"Because an enemy of my bigger enemy is my friend." Lorenzo states as he removes Sam's cuffs. "Jason, I'll do yours as well if you go along with me."

"Why should I trust you? Just because Jax and Jerry were digging in your offshore account which seems like without your knowledge, doesn't make you innocent." Jason informs him.

"You remember, the day at the hospital when Lucky wanted to tell you something?" Lorenzo asks.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asks.

"I was there, I'm what he wanted to tell you about. Did you talk to him?" Lorenzo asks.

"I never got to talk him. What is it?" Jason says.

"I visited him. I knew what James Craig aka Jerry Jacks was planning along with Jax. I was on my way to stop the whole thing when I was captured by some of their thugs at the airport about a day and a half before the hijacking. They dragged me to the bathroom and stuck me into some hidden tunnel behind the wall. I was unconscious most of the time, but regained it a bit when EJ DiMera came in, he got the little black book to give to Craig. The same book I stole from them. I was going to give it to you and Sonny. EJ got it and by the time I had escape, you guys were long gone. So I got on a plane and headed to Louisiana." Lorenzo explained.

"Why did you tell this to Lucky? How did you know that we would end up in Louisiana?" Sam asks.

"I told Lucky because Luke's involved. And I knew the plane was going to Louisiana because, Coop and Cruz are involved as well." He answers her. "Coop knew when he needed to take over the plane and Cruz knew to help land the plane in Louisiana so whoever survived would die in the hospital explosion." 

"I don't believe you. Coop's a great guy and he was torn up about Maxie's death. I don't believe that he would put her or any of us in danger." Sam shouts at him with tears building up in her eyes.

"Maxie wasn't supposed to die like that. Mac got suspicious of Cruz and Craig got word and killed Maxie so Mac would be too distracted to figure anything out. He was wearing an ear piece. So he knew what was going on and acted accordingly." Lorenzo explains.

"How do you know all of this?" Jason asks.

"I listened to the whole thing." Lorenzo admits. Sam stands up and slaps him hard across the face. He stumbles back a bit. Jason stands up and grabs the keys to the cuffs that fell on the floor when Sam slapped Lorenzo. He then pulls Sam away from Lorenzo who was trying to stop her from hitting him anymore. Lorenzo's gun hits the floor and goes off. The trio stopped what they were doing, neither were hit. They could here footsteps coming near them. Jason bents down and picks up the gun and shoot the guards before they could shoot at him. He then turns the gun on Lorenzo and says, "Lead the way" Lorenzo nods and says, "This way." He heads to a back door. Jason starts to follow, but then stops and turns around to Sam who's on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"I thought we might need some extra guns." She answers as she pulls the guns off the dead guards. "Oh and we might need these cuffs as well." Jason stares at her hard as Lorenzo comes back. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asks. Jason and Sam run behind him. Lorenzo leads them to a jet at the end of the runway ready to take off. Several guards began to follow them as they ran down the runway. They made it to the jet before the guards could catch up. They quickly get to their seats and put on their safety belts as the plane began to take off. The trio took a moment to catch their breath.

"Wow that was fun." Lorenzo says with a little smile. Sam and Jason let out a little smile each as well.

"Now let's get back down to business. Since you seem to know everything, where's Spinelli and Georgie, are they safe?" Sam asks. Jason looks at Lorenzo waiting for the answer.

"No, they're in danger. We need to hurry." Lorenzo informs them. Jason and Sam look at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Spinelli looks at Georgie with worried eyes. Georgie does the same back to him. They look down then look back up. 

"There, that has to be it." Georgie says pointing the mansion.

"It's Evil Al's lair, bwahhha!" Spinelli says in a deep trying to be scary voice. He turns to Georgie who is staring at him. He quickly goes back into Jackal mood.

"Alright, we can enter through the back." He says.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean, Jason wanted us to go back to Port Charles, yet we are here in Venezuela. I'm having second thoughts." Georgie confesses.

"Evil Al's not here and it doesn't look like the place is guarded any." Spinelli says.

"Okay, let's just go inside." Georgie says. They turn away from each other and head toward the mansion when they run into Coop. They scream.

"Coop, what are you doing here" Georgie asks.

"I'm sorry. " He says as he pulls out a gun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Venezuela!" Jason shouts. "When I get my hands on Spinelli, I swear."

"Jason, calm down. We should have just brought them with us." Sam says.

"Yeah, then they would be safe." He says as he stands up and starts pacing. Sam walks over to him.

"Jason, I know that you're upset that they didn't listen to you, but I also know that you're more upset because you're afraid that Spinelli could die just like Elizabeth." Sam says.

"Shut the hell up!" he snaps.

"Go ahead and keep your feelings inside. They're just going to eat you alive until one day, all the hurt and pain that you kept hidden comes rushing all at once and there won't be anything left of you. You'll go crazy and you'll take yourself away from the people that love you. Is that it? You want people to grieve you and Elizabeth? Forget it, this is going in one ear and out the other." Sam says. She walks away and sits down in the first seat. Jason finds a seat at the end of the row and sits in it. Lorenzo wants to say something, but takes a sip of water to wash the words down.

In Venezuela, a cell like door opened. Spinelli and Georgie are forced in by Coop. Jax comes up behind them.

"What's your problem Coop? Get in there and take that damn laptop from him." Jax instructs. Coop opens the door and walks over to Spinelli.

"No, no." Spinelli screams as Coop snatches the laptop from his arms and walks out the cell. Coop hands Jax the laptop. Jax opens it back up then breaks it over his knees.

"NO!" Spinelli cries as he falls to his knees and pulls his beanie over his eyes to hide his tears. Jax and Coop walk away.

"How could you? How could you?" Georgie screams as she runs to the bars.

"Leave it alone, it's not his fault." A voice says.

"Who goes there?" Spinelli asks. The person moves forward. Spinelli and Georgie turn around to see who it was.

"Luke?" they say in unison.

"Yep it's me." He says proudly.

"How did you get here?" Georgie asks.

"Well I was on one of my many adventures. I heard that that there was treasure in these parts, so of course I had to come. Well I didn't find my treasure, but did over hear this weird looking guy talking on the phone about some money. I was like, yeah show me the money, but then I found out it was a wire transfer so I started to walk away, but then I heard him say Lorenzo Alcazar. And I figured I'd listen some more. After he got off the phone he spotted me so I ran. That's when I ran into Lorenzo Alcazar. He said follow him and I did. He gave me a gun and we went and shoot up some thugs. Then we got separated and I ended up here." Luke explains.

"Did you have any idea where Evil Al was headed?" Spinelli asks.

"I figured maybe Port Charles, but he could be here in South America somewhere for all I know." Luke says.

"Well at least you're not alone." Spinelli says.

"I guess you're right." Luke says.

"What did you mean when you said it wasn't his fault? Were you talking about Coop or Jax?" Georgie asks.

"Coop. Jax and Jerry were pressuring him to do this stuff. He told me when he was in here. I feel bad for the kid. They killed Maxie, I'm sorry, did you know?" Luke says.

"Yeah, we had the funeral yester…I mean like two days I guess ago." Georgie says.

"Traveling through different time zones will do that to you." Luke points out.

"Well I know that Stone Cold and The Goddess will come to our rescue. Probably extremely angrily come to our rescue, but still they'll save us." Spinelli says.

"Stone Cold and The Goddess?" Luke asks.

"He means Jason and Sam." Georgie fills him in. Luke looks the other way and rolls his eyes. He takes a sit on the ground not too far from Spinelli. Georgie joins them on the ground.

A few hours later….Lorenzo, Jason, and Sam arrived in Venezuela. They carefully, but quickly got off the jet in the middle of the woods. The jet took off, leaving them there.

"Why did we land here?" Jason asks.

"My mansion is right over those trees. That's where Jax is." Lorenzo tells them.

"That's probably where Luke is and Georgie and Spinelli if they got caught." Sam says.

"Most definitely, let's move." Lorenzo says. Jason and Sam follow. As they walked through the woods, someone was watching them.

"There's here." He says to Jax.

"Good, then kill them." Jax orders.

As the trio reached them house, Lorenzo leads them to a back entrance. It was locked.

"It's locked." Lorenzo says.

"Well open it." Jason says.

"I could if I had a key." Lorenzo says.

"Well isn't this your place?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but Jax changed the locks and forgot to give me a new one." Lorenzo snaps.

"Well move over so I can pick it." Sam says pushing Lorenzo out the way. She pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and unlocks the door. When she opens it, an alarm went off.

"Damn it, I feared this would happen." Lorenzo says.

"It would have been nice if you had told me." Sam snaps. Someone comes up behind her and grabs her. Lorenzo and Jason pull out their guns. They're instructed to drop them and they do. A few other men come up and grab them. The trio is taken down to the basement of cells. Jax is standing there waiting to lock them up. Jax' goons throw them in a cell, but Jax instructs one of them to pull Sam out. Sam runs over to Jason. The goon runs after her and Jason punches him out. Jax pulls out his gun.

"Walk out now Sam or I'll shoot Jason while you watch. Just like with Maxie. How was it to watch your friend die in her husband's arms?" Jax smirks. Sam rushes over to him and tries to slap him put he backs up and stops her with his gun. The two goons grab Sam and drag her out and Jax slams the cell shut.

"I've got a plan Jason." Sam shouts. Jax looks back and laughs in Sam face as she's dragged off to another cell. The goons drag her down a little ways before throwing her in a cell and slam it shut. Sam starts to get to her feet when she sees a woman lying on the ground very still. She crawls over to her and she realizes it was Carly. She reaches over to check her pulse when another woman speaks from far away.

"She's unconscious, not dead." She says. Sam looks around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "It's sad really because there's a part of me that wishes she was dead and then there's that darn other part that is, well it's happy that she's still taking breaths." The woman moves closer and Sam could now see her now. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

"No one's told you about me?" She asks. Sam stares a bit trying to figure if she could know her name. "Its Brenda, Brenda Barrett."


	8. Chapter 8

"Brenda Barrett. Sonny and Jax use to fight over you." Sam says.

"I heard they fought over you as well, Sam McCall right?" Brenda says.

"Well Sam Spencer now, but uh yeah." Sam says. "There was that time, but now I don't have any feelings for them. Wait, I take that back. I would just love to kill Jax right about now."

"Me too. After all, he's had me locked up in here for who knows how long, days, weeks, months. It all just seems to run together. So he killed Maxie Jones?" Brenda says.

"He didn't pull the trigger per say, but he did order it and he's behind the hospital explosion that put my husband in a coma. Now its time for him to pay for it all." Sam says.

"With help from Jason of course. He's here somewhere. Let me guess, Jax separated you guys because he figures that if you guys are apart, it would take longer for you two to break out and stop him. He's threatened by you two. You guys figured out what he was up to and passed all of his traps with flying colors." Brenda says. Sam watches as Brenda paces and talks. "Carly filled me in. She said you and Jason are unstoppable when threatened and hut and even worst when you're together. She said you two were the prefect pair."

"Wait, Carly complimented me? She had to be delirious." Sam says.

"You can ask her yourself, she's waking up." Brenda says. Sam turns around and sees Carly sitting up looking at her and Brenda.

Jax stayed with Jason and Lorenzo to taunt them a bit.

"So Jason you moved on quickly. I mean Elizabeth is barely in the ground and you're already hooking up with Sam." Jax taunts. Jason runs up to the bars, but stops and tries to stay calm.

"I'm not hooking up with Sam, we're teaming up together to bring your ass down." He retaliates.

"Hum, fair, but you're trusting Lorenzo? You shot and nearly killed him so what makes you think that he wants to help you? Are you that desperate? I guess I was wrong about you Jason. I thought Elizabeth was just your little hook up until you could steal Sam back from Lucky, but it seemed like you genially loved her." Jax smiles. He walked close to the bars. "It's so sad that I made the hospital go boom. Yep that's right Jason, I did that one all on my lonesome." Jason wraps his hands around Jax' neck and began to squeeze and bang his head against the bars. He wanted to squeeze the life out of him. Jax drops his gun on the ground and Lorenzo rushes over to grabbed it.

"Jason, let him go." Lorenzo orders. Jason does and Jax gasps for air.

"Guards!" Jax tries to yell, but it's very weak. Lorenzo shoots the cell open and they walk out. Jason slams Jax against the wall.

"Where are they?" Jason demands.

"I'll take you to them." Jax says in almost a whisper. Jason pulls him off the wall and they headed toward the other cells. They come across the one with Spinelli, Georgie, and Luke in it.

"Morgan, Alcazar! You've got Jasper." Luke laughs.

"Open the cell." Jason orders. Jax does as he's told.

"Stone Cold and Evil Al? The Jackal is confused." Spinelli says as they all walk out.

"Alcazar is trustworthy Grasshopper, he helped me out before we separated." Luke says.

"You called me Grasshopper. That's totally awesome father of the blonde one." Spinelli says jumping a little bit. 

"Where's Sam?" Georgie asks.

"She's locked up in here and Jax is going to take us to her, right Jax?" Jason says. Jax nods his head.

"Yeah I said all those things. I could see what you two had and I watched you two destroy it, but it's still there and you should revisit it. And Brenda you should do so with Sonny when we get back to Port Charles." Carly says.

"I'm not going back to Port Charles." Brenda says.

"And why not? You still love Sonny and I'm not with him nor am I going to stand in your way. I'm swearing off men for awhile." Carly tells them. Brenda and Sam started to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I've got us a way out." Sam says trying to control her laughter. She bends down and pulls a gun out of it's holder that was underneath her pants leg. 

"See I told you, always prepared." Carly whispers to Brenda. Sam prepares to shot out the lock until she heard Jason's voice shouting her name. 

"Jason!" She shouts back. Jason comes face to face with her and they both smiled at each other. Brenda and Carly take notice.

"Who's that sizzling brunette standing next to the Valkeryie?" Spinelli asks.

"That's Brenda Barrett." Luke says. 

"So are you guys going to just stare at us or are you going to let us out?" Brenda asks. Jax unlocks the door. The ladies rush out of the cell as Jax' goons head in their direction. Lorenzo puts a gun to Jax.

"Stand back or I'll shoot him." He says. The goons backed down.

"That's right boys. Mr. Jacks was just showing us the way out." Luke jokes. 

"Move out the way." Jax instructs. The goons do as they are told. Jax leads the way with Lorenzo pointing the gun right behind him. The goons tackle Lorenzo knocking the gun out of his hand and a fight erupts as Jax runs off. Carly pulls Georgie out of the way and they watch from afar. Brenda and Spinelli double team one goon as Sam and Jason take on two a piece. Lorenzo gets back to his feet in time to attack a couple of goons coming his way. He finds his gun and shots them. The rest knock the goons unconscious.

"I think I might have killed him." Spinelli says. He tries to check, but Sam pulls him back.

"Forget it, let's go! Grab as many guns as you can." she says. They all run out of the basement. They make it to the main house to see Jax running out the door in front of two goons that are dragging Coop out.

"Coop!" Brenda yells. They run toward them. Jax jumps onto a helicopter ladder as it takes off leaving the goons and Coop on the ground. 

"Let him go!" Brenda yells. The goons let him go and he and Brenda share a hug. Jason wants to shoot the plane down.

"Don't shot!" Coop yells.

"Why?" he asks.

"Jax has bombs on the helicopter, it could blow up killing us all." He explains as the helicopter flies away in the distance.

"Where's going?" Jason asks.

"To the airport to get on his private jet." Coop says.

"Then where?" Jason asks getting frustrated.

"I think he's heading back to Port Charles." Coop answers.

"And that's where it ends." Jason says.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours have pass and Jax has arrived in Port Charles. He walks outside of the airport and takes in some of the fresh air of night as he watches two guys load up his explosives in a car.

"Thanks boys. You can take your tips off the credit card I swiped earlier. As much as you want." He says.

"Gee thanks Mr. Alcazar." One boy says.

"You're welcome." Jax says as he straightens out his suit. A man watches in the background, it's Max. He pulls out his cell and dials Sonny.

"Talk to me." Sonny answers.

"Boss, Jax has landed. He's getting into a silver Mercedes." Max tells him.

"Don't lose him." Sonny instructs before closing his phone. He turns his attention to the door of his office where a tall short haired blonde stood with a short black dress with black heels. 

"Do you like? I designed it myself." She says twirling a bit.

"Kate Howard, you look…wow!" Sonny says not being able to expression his feelings with words.

"I know you're not discussing business when you're suppose to have been picking me up." She says.

"I've been helping Jason out with the search and all and l lost track of time, but I'll make it up to you tonight after the party." He says as he starts to nibble a little on her neck.

"You better!" she says as she pulls away and heads out the door. Sonny turns off the lights and closes the door behind them. Sonny's phone begins to ring, but he doesn't answer. He left it in his office.

"Damn it!" Max says as he hangs up his phone. He's lost Jax.

At General Hospital, Robin looks over Lucky's charts in her dress for the party. She closes them then looks at Lucky. She's on the verge of crying as Patrick walks in.

"Robin, are you ready to go?" he asks her.

"Sure." She says turning in his direction.

"What's wrong? I thought you said Lucky was turning around." He says.

"He is. It's just that Sam might miss him waking up and if she does, who will be here with him? Not us, we're going to some party." She says.

"Do you want to stay? I don't mind." He tells her. Robin looks down as she wipes her tears. She looks back up to give Patrick his answer when they get interrupted.

"How's he doing?" Sam asks rushing in the room and straight to Lucky's bedside. Robin smiles and walks over to them.

"He's improving. You made it back just in time, he might wake up as soon as tonight." Robin says. Her news put a huge smile on Sam's face. Patrick's pager goes off. 

"It looks like we are staying." He says as he walks out. He walks into hallway and into Epiphany.

"Follow me doctor." She says. She leads him to the room with Carly in it. She's surrounded by Georgie, Spinelli, and Brenda.

"Mrs. Jacks, what happened to you?" he asks.

"Don't call me that." She says.

"Okay." He says as he begins to examine her. He stops and notices Brenda hovering over him.

"Hello, what is your name and can I examine you?" he asks with his flirtatious voice.

"Brenda, and you are Dr. Drake." She says reading his name tag. 

"That I am." He says gazing into her eyes.

"Okay, show's over now leave. All of you so Dr. Drake can get back to work." Epiphany orders. Brenda walks away as does Georgie, Spinelli stays.

"That includes you too Mr. Spinelli." She snaps.

"Nurse Epiphany, ma'ma. I'm under strict orders from Stone Cold to keep a watchful eye on the Valkeryie. Strict orders that I wish to not disobey….this time." Spinelli says.

"Well you can keep a watchful eye on her from outside the curtain." She says with an evil eye.

"The Jackal can compromise." He says not wanting to tick her off anymore, so he joins the rest outside.

Jax arrives at the Metro Court with his bags of bombs. He sets them up on the stairwells and elevator shafts. He then gets on the elevator leading up to the party and places a bomb up top. He climbs back down just as the doors open. Bobbie's standing in the doorway.

"Jax, what are you doing?" Bobbie asks. Jax gets a little nervous. "I mean, what are you doing back from Hawaii? And where's Carly?" 

"We decided to come back for the party, but Carly was so jet lagged that she just wanted to stay home, but sent me to make sure everyone was having fun and everything was going right." He lies.

"Well, we're all great. Maybe you want to stay for a drink?" she asks.

"No, I'm driving, but you guys have your run. I'm going home to my wife." He lies again closing the elevator doors and getting the heck out of there.

Jason, Lorenzo, and Coop walk into the Metro Court lobby. They look around for any signs of Jax. They turn their focus on Sonny and Kate who are waiting for the elevator.

"You shouldn't have told the driver to circle the building. Now we're late for the party." Kate says.

"Well if I didn't how could we have finished what we started?" Sonny replies. The both giggle as the elevator doors open and Jax is standing there. 

"Hello Jax." Kate says. He and Sonny's eyes meet and before Sonny could make a move, Jax shoots him. Sonny falls to the ground. Jax grabs Kate and uses her as a shield to get out of the lobby. Then throws her into the guys and rushes to his car. Jason and Lorenzo run after him. Kate and Coop rush over to help Sonny. Jax gets into his car and drives away before Jason and Lorenzo could reach him.

"Damn it!" Jason huffs. Sirens blare as the ambulance draws closer. A cop car follows. The paramedics head inside to tend to Sonny. Mac and Cruz get out of the police cruiser.

"Morgan, when did you get into town and where the hell is Georgie?" Mac asks.

"I just got back and Georgie's at the hospital." He says.

"What did you do to her?" he asks grabbing Jason's shirt and pulling him closer to him.

"She's fine, I left her there so she would be safe." He says. Mac lets him go. The paramedics bring Sonny out on a gurney and into the ambulance. Kate rides with him.

"What happened with Cornithos?" Mac asks.

"Jax shot him. He's the one that's behind all of this." Jason admits.

"I don't believe that." Mac says.

"Neither did we until we saw him in action. Ask Kate." Jason says.

"Oh, we'll get to the bottom of this." Mac says as he begins to walk away. He and Cruz get back into their car and head to the hospital.

"We should have warned him about Cruz." Coop says.

"That would only make things worst. Mac would do something idiotic that will get us all killed." Lorenzo says. 

"Yeah, we need to figure out where Jax took those bombs." Jason says as his cell starts to ring. It's Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" he asks. There was a long pause. "Sam, Sam!" Then he hears her yell, "Jason, there's bombs in the Metro Court!" before the phone cuts out. He stares at his phone before closing it. He turns around to face the Metro Court. "They're in there." He says.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sits in the hospital by Lucky's side hoping that Robin was right and that he would be waking up soon. She holds his hand hoping that her touch would wake him up, but no such luck. He was still in his coma. She lets go of his hand and begins to pace. As she walks closer to the door she could here someone talking, she realizes its Jax.

"I already placed the bombs in the Metro Court. They should be going off soon." He says. Sam walks away from the door and whipped out her cell to warn Jason. She dials his number, but before he could answer someone comes up behind her and grabs her causing her to drop her cell on the ground. She gets away and turns around to see that it's Jax. They pause and should could here Jason saying her name. She tries to shout out the info, but Jax covers her mouth and tries to drag her out of the room. She tries hard to fight him off and does. She rushes back the phone and shouts, "Jason, there's bombs in the Metro Court." She wanted to say more, but Jax comes over and stomps on her cell crushing it. Sam attacks and he fights back pulling out his gun on her. He instructs her to walk out the room. She hesitates, but does as she's told.

Meanwhile at the Metro Court…Jason tells Lorenzo that the bombs are inside the Metro Court.

"Did she say where?" Lorenzo asks.

"The phone cut out, I think she might be in trouble." Jason says. "But we need to get everyone out right now." Lorenzo agrees and they head inside and upstairs to the party. The elevator was taking to long, so they took the stairs. As they headed upstairs, they found a few of the bombs Jax had planted. They noticed they had about 20mins to evacuate everyone inside. Jason opened the door slightly to see inside. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"I'm going in, you stay here and keep a look out." Jason says.

"What are you going to do?" Lorenzo asks.

"I'm not sure." Jason says as Nikolas approached them. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Nikolas asks. Jason remembers that Nikolas said he would help him if he needed it. Jason thought it was a great time to ask for his help.

"Yeah you can. You need to tell everyone to get out of here as fast and as safely as they can." Jason tells him.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asks.

"There are bombs in the Metro Court. I don't know how many, but it looks like we have about a 20min window to get out safely." Jason says.

"What should I say?" he asks.

"I don't know, tell them they need to evacuate because Sonny was shot earlier." Jason says. "But not like that."

"Okay, I'll do this." Nikolas says. He walks over to the mic.

"Can I get everyone's attention please? We need to evacuate as soon as possible. Nothing serious, it's just that there was a little problem in the lobby earlier and the PCPD thinks we should shut down early. They would like us out of here in about 20mins. Thank you all for coming and have a great rest of the evening." Nikolas tells everyone. Emily questions him.

"What's really going on Nikolas?" she asks.

"Just like I said. Now you and Bobbie get on the elevator now." Nikolas says.

"Okay, why can't we ride in the elevator together?" She asks.

"Because….okay, there's bombs all around us and they're going off in about 20mins, less now so can you go now?" he says.

"How do you know this?" she asks.

"Jason told me." He says. She looks behind him and could see the stairwell door prompted open. She walks over to it and says Jason's name. Jason hears her and steps into the room.

"You have to leave, now." He tells her.

"I'm not leaving Nikolas here." She says.

"Fine then, you and Nikolas can leave….I'll stay." He offers.

"I was going to check all the room to make sure no one's still here." Nikolas offers.

"And I'll help." Emily offers. Nikolas and Jason reluctantly agreed. The split up to make sure no one was in any other rooms or bathrooms. The coast was clear and they were ready to exit. They got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

"How much time do you think we have?" Nikolas asks.

"Probably about 10mins or less." Jason says as the elevator stops suddenly. They were stopped between the first floor and the lobby.

"This can't be good." Nikolas says.

"Do you hear that?" Jason asks.

"It sounds like ticking, there's a bomb nearby." Nikolas says. The trio looked around for it. Emily looks to the ceiling and points to it.

"Is that it?" she asks. Jason reaches up and grabs it. There's 5mins remaining.

Jax and Sam walk down the hallway and onto the elevator with no problem, but once the elevator started moving Sam tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand. She slams his hand against the wall knocking the gun on the ground and punches him across the face a few times before he pushed her away. She loses her balance a little bit, but come back to slap him as the elevator doors open. She gets him across the face and bends down to get the gun. He kicks the gun out of the elevator, they both go after it. Jax pushes Sam into a wall and grabs the gun. As he looks up, he can see Sonny being wheeled in. He shots in that direction hitting the paramedics, Coop moves Kate out of the way just in time. The gurney with Sonny on it rolls over to the waiting area nearly hitting Brenda, who jumps back in time and spills her coffee a bit. Sam jumps up and tries to get the gun from Jax again. The gun goes off shooting the roof before Sam is knocked down again. Jax runs out of the hospital.

"Goddess Samantha, are you alright?" Spinelli asks who watched the whole thing from a far.

"Yeah, we have to catch Jax." She says.

In the waiting room Brenda and Sonny have a moment.

"Michael Cornithos Jr. still on a gurney. I see that some things never change." She says to him.

"Brenda Barrett still coming back. I see that some things never change." He says back. They exchange smiles before Kate and Coop rush over.

"Sonny, are you okay? You didn't get shoot again, did you?" Kate asks ignoring the smiles Sonny and Brenda are giving to each other.

"I'm fine." Sonny says. Patrick and Robin rush over to them.

"Sonny are you….Brenda!" Robin says getting distracted from business.

"Robin, you look great." Brenda says.

"You too, we should catch up." Robin says.

"Maybe after we help our patient, Mr. Cornithos." Patrick interrupts.

"Of course." Robin says as she helps Patrick wheel Sonny away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you disarm it?" Nikolas asks.

"I don't have anything to help on me." Jason says. "We have to climb out." Jason walks over to the door and start to pull them open. Nikolas walks over to help. Emily can't help, but to stare at the bomb that's nearing 4mins to blow up. The boys were able to get the doors open and Jason jumped down first.

"Okay, Emily jump." He says. Emily walked over to the doors and jumped down. Nikolas walks over and jumped as well. The walked over the doors to the lobby and began to pull on them like they did in the elevator. They got the doors open and helped Emily to the other side as Lorenzo approached.

"Hurry up, we've only got 2mins left." He shouted. Jason told Nikolas to go head of him. Just as Nikolas went through, the elevator started to shift. Jason quickly jumps through the doors and they began to run to the front lobby doors before the place exploded. The elevator crashes and the bomb goes off as they got outside. The other bombs started to go off as well sending them hitting the ground.

Sam, Spinelli, and Georgie arrive at the docks in front of Lorenzo's warehouses. They hide behind some barrels so not to be seen. They peek through the cracks between the barrels to see Jax and some of his goons heading inside. Sam pulls out her gun and slowly heads for the door.

"What should we do Goddess?" Spinelli asks.

"Be my look out." She says.

"This is crazy Sam, you can get yourself hurt." Georgie protests, but Sam didn't care. She wanted Jax dead.

Jason sits up and notices Emily unconscious. He flashes back to the hospital explosion where Elizabeth died. He feared his sister was gone, just like her, but his fear was short lived when Emily coughs and sits up. Nikolas and Lorenzo get up as well. Seeing that his sister is alright, Jason jumps to his feet.

"Nikolas, don't leave Emily out of your sight." He says.

"I won't. Where are you going?" Nikolas says.

"I'll fill you guys end later." Jason says. Jason helps Lorenzo up and they take off.

Sam moves from behind the barrels. She accidentally knocks over one. Jax and his goons hear this and head outside. They look around and see the barrel on the ground.

"Shoot over there." Jax orders. The goons do as they are told and shot at the barrels.

Jason and Lorenzo hit the docks on the other side and hear the gun shots. They pull out their guns, preparing to shoot if necessary. The shooting stops and the goons go back inside. Jason and Lorenzo use this opportunity to walk over to the warehouse. They see some movement and point their guns at it, but drop them when they notice its Sam, Spinelli, and Georgie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason whispers.

"We followed Jax down here." Sam whispers back.

"That was dangerous and reckless." He says.

"Well you were busy with the Metro Court, so I took matters in my own hands." She says.

"Well I'm done with that, now I'm on to bringing Jax down for good." He says. "Spinelli, Georgie get lost!"

"No way Stone Cold. We wish to see you dismantle the man formerly know as The Valkyrie's White Knight." Spinelli says.

"Spinelli, Stone Cold is right. It's too dangerous this time. We're pressing our luck if we stay." Georgie says. Spinelli was more interested in the fact Georgie referred to Jason as Stone Cold than what she was saying. Just then, Jax and his goons open fire on them. The run to a corner to shelter before Jason, Sam, and Lorenzo opened fire on them. They were able to take out three guys leaving two. Jason takes Sam's gun as he steps out and takes out the two at the same time. Sam steps out pissed that Jason didn't let her fire her own gun. He tosses her gun back to her. Spinelli walks out to compliment Jason.

"Stone Cold, that was so awesome!" he says as the door to the warehouse opens slightly and a gun peaks through it. Jax walks out and points the gun in Spinelli's direction. Lorenzo sees and pushes Spinelli out of the way taking the bullet in the shoulder. Jason and Sam start shooting at Jax, but he runs away before they could hit him so they take off after him. Georgie rushes over to Spinelli and Lorenzo.

"Spinelli speak to me!" she demands.

"The Jackal was not hit. It was Evil Al." Spinelli answers. "Evil Al took a bullet for me."

"Yeah, yeah. I did, didn't I." Lorenzo says before he passed out.

"Give me your cell Spinelli, I'm calling 911." Georgie says.

"Is that wise Georgie?" he asks.

"Well we can't just let him die." Georgie says. Spinelli agrees as he hands her his cell.

Jason and Sam enter the warehouse, but Jax was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?" Sam yells, not caring if Jax heard or not. There was complete silence before bullets started to fly in their direction. Jason and Sam ran to take cover before shooting back. Jax had three more goons to shot at Jason and Sam. They took them out.

"Why don't you just show yourself?" Jason yells frustrated with all the games.

"Awe…what's the matter Morgan? Don't like to play hide and go seek?" Jax asks from afar. He appears from the catwalk and Jason shoots in his direction. "Oops! You missed." Jason shoots again. "Oops! You did it again." He says running down the catwalk. Jason and Sam run up the stair to the catwalk.

Outside, the ambulance showed up to help Lorenzo. Mac shows up as well and isn't pleased to find Georgie there.

"Georgie! You're in trouble young lady and you Spinelli are as well." He says.

"We were just helping Jason, Sam, and Lorenzo stop Jax." Georgie says.

"Jax? What? You're going with me now." He demands.

"Jax is behind the whole thing. He set bombs in the Metro Court." Georgie says.

"So he's going to kill Jax, huh. Guys, let's get inside." Mac says ordering some of his men after Jason.

"They better not stop Stone Cold and The Goddess from unloading their weapons on the man formerly known as The Valkyrie's White Knight." Spinelli says. Mac ignores him and rushes inside.

As Sam and Jason get closer to him, Jax fires at them. The move out the way and Jax continues to run. They chase after him. He gets to the end of the catwalk, he's trapped Sam and Jason are face to face with him. They point their guns at him as Jax pulls his one at them. They all are ready to shoot.


	12. Chapter 12

"Freeze, drop your weapons!" Mac yells.

"Damn it!" they all thought. Jax was the first one to drop his.

"Drop it Morgan and McCall!" Mac yells. Sam reluctantly drops hers, but Jason refuses. He inches closer to Jax as Mac orders him to stop. Jax and Jason's eye meet as Jason gets closer. Jason positions his gun under Jax' chin.

"Don't do it Morgan, or I will make sure you get murder one." Mac yells.

"Jason, stop." Sam says, but Jason's drowned them so he could only hear Jax.

"Do it, do it. So you can spend the rest of your pathetic life behind bars. I'm sure Carly and Sam will come and visit you, but what will Sonny do without his right hand man?" Jax laughs. Jason so bad wants to pull the trigger, but let's go of Jax and drops his gun. Officers come up behind Jason and Sam. They and Jax as well are ordered to the ground and are handcuffed. They were taken down to the PCPD where they walk pass Spinelli and Georgie before being put into the interrogation room together.

"Cuff Morgan to the table, he's the dangerous one." Mac says. They sit Sam on the other side of Jason and Jax at the end of the table before walking out. They sit and stare at one another before Sam broke the silence.

"Why? Why did you set that bomb in the hospital? Did you think we wouldn't figure it out? Did you not think we wouldn't get pissed enough to come after you?" Sam interrogates as she walks over and gets in Jax' face. Jax smiles as Jason looks on.

"I was hoping that you especially would come after me. We did have some fun times together. Do you think you could give me a little kiss goodbye?" he says with a huge smile almost laughing out loud. Sam gives him an evil smile before pushing him back in the chair and turning it over. Jax is barely on the ground for a second before Sam starts kicking him repeatedly. Jax screams a little before grabbing one of Sam's ankles causing her to fall on the ground. Jax gets up and picks up his chair waiting for Sam to get back to her feet. Jason stands up and tugs at his cuffs hoping to free himself, when that doesn't work he screams, "Watch out Sam!" Sam turns around and grabs a hold of the chair, but Jax still had a grip on the other end. He pulls really hard knocking Sam backwards into an officer that came in to check on the noise. Sam gets back to her feet and Jax punches her to the ground. He grabs the keys to the handcuffs from the guard and walks out.

"Stop right there evil doer!" Spinelli says, but Jax just slugs him to the ground like Sam and gets it moving. Georgie tends to her wannabe hero who's out like a light.

"Georgie!" Jason screams. She looks up at him trying to get free. She see a set of cuff keys on the desk. She grabs them and rushes to release Jason. He looks down at Sam before leaving.

"I hate to leave her like this, but can you watch after her?" Jason asks Georgie.

"Of course, go!" she says. Jason takes off running out of the PCPD. Mac runs out just in time to see Jason running by.

"Georgie, you let him go?" Mac yells.

"Yes, he needed to go after Jax. Jax has been in on this from the beginning. He's the one that set the bomb in the hospital in Louisiana and at the Metro Court. Not only that, he ordered Mr. Craig aka his brother Jerry to kill Maxie. He's dangerous and someone needed to stop him. It wasn't going to be you, so let it be Jason. Let him get the sweet revenge that he so desperately deserves." Georgie yells. Mac began to tear up at what Georgie had said to him. He knew that she was right, Jason needed to handle this himself.

Jax went back to the warehouse. He's out of breath, but is ready for a meeting with some of his associates.

"You got what I need?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's all right here. The money, the passports, and your jets is all fueled up." One of the men answers.

"Well let's get the hell out of town before Morgan or the PCPD catches up." Jax says. Just as he said that, Jason comes in guns a blazing hitting all of his associates before they could draw on him. Jax was impressed that no matter what he did, Jason was right there to stop him. He decides to clap and smile at Jason's efforts. He knew it was the end of the line for him. Jason points his gun in his direction and pulls the trigger. He falls backward onto the concrete. His head bounced back up as he stared at the ceiling. Jason approaches him as he struggles to take his last breaths.

"You can kill me now, but I've already won." He says. Jason pulls the trigger again which shut him up for good. Jax was dead and Jason should have been happy, but he still felt sadness. This didn't change anything, Elizabeth was still dead. He drops his gun on Jax and begins to walk out of the warehouse when he heard a familiar voice, it was Elizabeth, but how?

"Jason, you did it." she says. He turns around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"But, you're…." he says.

"Dead, yeah I still am, but I'll always be with." She says.

"I…I…don't know what to think of this. I must be going crazy." He says.

"You will be if you don't find something else to focus on. You avenged my death, now you can find something else to do, someone else to care for." She says.

"Like who? Like Sam?" he asks. "Will Lucky be okay?"

"Lucky's fine. He'll wake up very soon. You should talk to her more often and Lucky too. You guys will be great friends. I wish we all could have made a mends before I died. I would have liked to have gotten to know Sam better and Maxie too." She says. Jason let out a little laugh. "I don't want you to regret anything. You need friends other than Carly and Sonny. They're going to be a pain in the butt for now on. Carly because of the Jax thing and Brenda's back in town so Sonny's going to have problems wrestling all his women so you're going to need an escape from that for sure. Sam, Lucky, Coop, Spinelli, Georgie and Lorenzo Alcazar, those are who you should interact with more." Jason couldn't believe that Lorenzo Alcazar was on a list of people he should interact more with.

"A life without you is going to be insane. I will have to pinch myself on a daily basis to believe any of it." he says.

"Well do that and I'll be with you every step of the way, but for right now I have to leave." She says as she disappears.

"Goodbye Elizabeth." He says.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason walks into the emergency room at General Hospital. He couldn't believe that it was all over and how crazy it ended. He walks pass the waiting room and hears someone calling his name. He turns around and sees Carly.

"Jason, are you okay?" she asks.

"I killed Jax." He says. She begins to cry a little, but she tries to hide it. He pulls her into a hug surprising her a little bit, but helped the tears go away. Robin comes over and interrupts.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but here's your release form Carly." She says.

"Thanks." She says as she pulls away from Jason to take the form.

"I'll going to check on Sonny." Jason tells her.

"I'll be up in a bit." She says. Jason heads to the elevator. He gets to the floor where Sonny's on. He sees Epiphany at the nurse's station. He walks over to her to find out Sonny's room.

"Hey Epiphany, which room is Sonny in?" he asks. A loud crashing noise startled him a bit and he could hear two women arguing. He figured it was Kate and Brenda. "Never mind." He says as he follows the argument. He walks up to the room as Brenda and Kate shove each other around the room.

"Thank goodness, Jason's here now you can stop them, please." Sonny says. Jason walks in and pulls Brenda out of the room.

"Oh come on Jason, is this going to be a regular thing? Kate and I have a little disagreement and you pull me away?" Brenda asks.

"Unfortunately, I think it will. I better hit the gym later. " He jokes.

"You were never good at humor Jason." She says.

"Well I could always marry you again." He says.

"Sadly, our marriage was the most normal relationship I've ever been in." she says hugging him. She lets go and heads for the elevator. He realizes he's going to have his hands full with Brenda and Carly like Elizabeth said and throwing Kate in the mix is going to be crazy. Speaking of crazy, he had a sudden urge to check up on Lorenzo. He room was right next to Sonny's so it wasn't out of the way. He thought a quick check then on to Lucky and Sam.

"Morgan!" Lorenzo says.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Like I got shot in the shoulder." Lorenzo jokes.

"I can't believe that you took a bullet for Spinelli and that we worked together." Jason says still in disbelief.

"So, I see that you killed Jax. It's all over the news. They keep playing that and the Metro Court explosions over and over again." Lorenzo tells him. He turns the TV up so Jason could hear what they were saying.

"Local hit man, Jason Morgan saved a group of people from the Metro Court barely making it out himself before the popular hotel exploded. He then chased down the man behind it all, Co Metro Court owner, Jasper Jacks. Which he later killed in Lorenzo Alcazar's warehouse on the pier." The new reporter said.

"Okay, I'm going to leave on that note." Jason says as he walked out. He closes the door behind him still in disbelief of it all. He walks further down the hall to Lucky's room. He knew that Sam had made it there by now. He walked up to the window and saw that he was right, Sam was sitting by Lucky's side holding his hand like always, but this time was different. Lucky was awake and Sam was smiling from ear to ear. They were laughing and kissing. Jason smiled a little at the two when Luke walked up behind him.

"Cute, aren't they?" he says.

"Yeah, cute." Jason says. Luke walks inside to see his son. Sam decides to leave them alone and walks into the hallway.

"You know you could have came inside." Sam says.

"I wanted to leave you two alone." He says noticing the bruise on the side of her face from where Jax punched her. "So, you told Lucky everything."

"Yep. You want to know what we were laughing at?" she asks.

"What?" he smiles.

"Well I told him about Lorenzo helping us and he said he wished he could be a part of it and I told him that maybe when he's better we can all go on some crazy adventure together. Including Luke and Georgie, and of course Spinelli it wouldn't be an adventure with out him." She laughs.

"That would be funny. It would be weird, but fun." He says. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"What for?" she asks.

"Well some beautiful, intelligent woman once told me that I shouldn't keep my feelings inside because one day they're going to eat me alive and all the hurt and pain that is inside will come rushing in all at once and there won't be anything left of me." He says.

"Who is this woman? She's sounds amazing, yep, you should keep her around." She jokes.

"I want to. I really do." He confesses.

"I would love to stay a constant in your life." She tells him.

"Good because I'm going to need to vent to someone. Carly, Brenda, Kate…they're not going to play nice and Lorenzo and I have some kind of truce going on and I don't think Sonny's up for that so I have some convincing and fighting to tend to soon." He says.

"Hmmm….maybe I should rethink this whole situation." She laughs.

"Too late." He says as he pulls her into a hug.

THE END


End file.
